


Started Off As Nothing (In The Strangest Sense)

by DeathByJumpingFrenchman



Series: Spierfeld Week 20Gayteen [1]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Fluff, I couldn't resist, I projected my fear of skiing onto simon, M/M, Ski lodge AU, Spierfeld Week, that's literally it - Freeform, they meet in the hallway and are gay, this is hecka gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:32:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByJumpingFrenchman/pseuds/DeathByJumpingFrenchman
Summary: Simon and his friends drive all the way to New York for a ski vacation. Simon finds more than he bargained for, and man, is he so freaking gay.Different First Meeting AU - A Ski Lodge





	Started Off As Nothing (In The Strangest Sense)

**Author's Note:**

> Yay! Happy Spierfeld Week! Man am I gonna regret signing on to this.  
> This is kinda rushed and just a lot of fluff, forgive me.

Simon Spier really wasn’t all that into skiing. This in itself wasn’t anything all that important, it wasn’t life changing, and he liked the snow well enough. It’s just that Simon was notoriously bad at anything having to do with balance, grace, or keeping himself unharmed when barreling down an icy slope, all of which were needed for skiing. Just his luck, however, was his family’s fixation with it. 

It didn’t even make sense. They lived in Georgia for fucks sake, they should like water-skiing in jeans or something, but for as long as he could remember, his family had saved up every year to take an annual road trip to New York after Christmas and have a ski vacation up in the mountains. This year at least, Simon had been allowed to bring his friends along, so after a grueling fifteen hour drive that had included one night spent all squished together in a shitty motel with Leah and Abby doing their strange combination of flirting and fighting and Nick always insisting on playing Drake even though Abby was always insisting he was played out, the four of them had arrived at the lodge they were staying at. Admittedly, Simon was pretty excited to be spending so much time with his friends. 

“Last one there’s a rotten egg!” Abby smirked playfully as Simon got the room keys and began to pass them out. They would be staying in a block of rooms across the hall from Simon’s parents and sisters. 

Leah rolled her eyes as Nick began to run alongside Abby, the two of them rushing to the elevator. Simon shook his head fondly, qualms about skiing momentarily forgotten. 

“I think they forgot I’m the only one who knows the room numbers,” he said to Leah as they walked in the direction Abby and Nick had gone, making no effort to catch up to them. Simon smiled as Leah began to laugh. Okay, so maybe he didn’t like skiing. But this vacation definitely had the potential to be somewhat fun. 

The rest of the day passed somewhat predictably--Abby was quick to rally everyone to the idea of going to the lodge’s hot tubs, which were perched quite picturesquely at the base of the ski slopes. They messed around in the arcade until they ran out of quarters, and then Simon took them on a drive around the lodge grounds, which were extensive and sprawling. 

As they sun began to lower and the air began to get even colder than it already was, Simon and his friends made their way back to their two connecting rooms (two people would be stuck on the respective pull-outs in each room, which was a matter for a later time) and decided to order dinner in. 

“I’m gonna go wait for the pizza.” Leah and Abby were laying on the large bed talking and giggling, and Nick was watching reruns of some cartoon on the television, and as endearing as the whole picture was, Simon felt an itch to stretch his legs a bit. 

“Alrighty,” Nick mumbled, barely looking up from the TV. Simon shook his head and pulled on his jean jacket. As soon as he stepped into the hallway, which smelled most presently of laundry and faintly of wood, Simon plugged his earphones in and began to shuffle his music. He wasn’t in any sort of mood in particular, so he let the variety of Sufjan Stevens blending into The 1975 play on in a sort of curiously amused blur. 

It was like this, curiously amused but feeling nothing strongly in particular, that Simon’s life changed forever. 

Well. That might be far too dramatic than the severity of the scene warranted, but Simon was nothing if not able to make a big deal out of practically nothing. All that really happened was something Simon, clumsy to a fault, came across quite often. He ran into a stranger, quite literally, and as Simon was looking up and gearing up to apologize, he took note of exactly who he had just run into. 

The boy was just as wide eyed as Simon himself, but he had the warmest eyes Simon had ever had the pleasure of seeing. Everything about him screamed cute: his nose, his awkward upturned polite smile, the lilac sweater he was tucked into, and it was then and there that Simon knew he had a problem. 

“Oh!” the boy said, stepping back, “Sorry.” Simon snapped himself out of his trance, slightly (okay, more than slightly) mortified. 

“Oh God, no it’s my fault, I’m so sorry,” Simon bit his lip, attempting to stop from rambling, because even he knew that once he started, he really wouldn’t be able to stop. 

“No, I really should’ve been watching where I was going,” the boy’s voice took on a curious tone as he tilted his head to the side, considering Simon as if for the first time. He was smiling now, really smiling. It was a cute little thing, it lit up his whole face even though it was small. “I’m Bram,” he said, sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

_ Turn off the gay, come on Simon you fucking moron, it’s just a handshake _ , Simon thought to himself as he reached out to take Cute Bram’s hand. 

Okay, so maybe it felt like a bit more than a handshake, because Cute Bram’s hand was curling slightly around Simon’s, and it was soft and warm and sent a (hopefully) hidden shiver down Simon’s spine. 

“Simon,” Simon said, cursing his inability to speak coherently around cute boys. “I’m Simon.” 

Bram smiled again, but there was a bit of bashfulness creeping up onto his face as he finally let go of Simon’s hand. It was then that Simon realized exactly where he was: the middle of the hotel hallway.

“The lobby. I was just headed to the, um, the lobby.” Simon groaned internally and wished for the floor to just swallow him up already. But Cute Bram was definitely blushing now, and Simon knew if he didn’t act now, he’d be throwing away his one and only shot. “Do you wanna, like, come with me?” 

The other boy looked surprised, but pleasantly so. 

“Alright Simon,” he said, and the two began to walk. “So where’re you from?” 

“Visiting all the way from Georgia,” Simon replied, knocking his shoulder against Cute Bram’s in a way that he could play off as accidental if he needed to. “State of ungodly heat and bigots.” Cute Bram let out an honest-to-God laugh, and his expression turned to one of bewilderment. 

“Coincidentally, I’m from Georgia too.” Simon turned to him with an exaggerated gasp. 

“Holy shit, really? Where in Georgia?” Simon cringed at himself. What was he, a fuckign egar puppy? 

Despite his eagerness, or perhaps because of it, Simon and Bram found themselves talking the entire way to the lobby, and were halfway through Simon’s description of some stupid thing he’d done as a kid in the very same lodge when Simon found and paid the pizza delivery boy. 

“Ugh, I want pizza right now,” Cute Bram complained. 

“That’s the price of being cute, Bram. You’ve already won the jackpot with your good looks, gotta save some good things for the rest of us.”  _ Oh shit. _

By the time Simon’s brain could catch up to him, he had blurted the first thing on his mind, as per usual. Bram looked shell shocked, but before Simon could fully begin to Freak Out, the biggest smile Simon had ever had the pleasure of being the cause of began to break across Cute Bram’s face. 

“You think I’m cute, do you?” Simon buried his head in his hands and groaned. This honestly couldn’t get any more embarrassing if Simon tried. “Good thing, too,” Bram said. 

Simon looked up at him suddenly with eyes as wide as saucers. That really couldn’t mean what he thought in meant… could it? Bram laughed and pulled a pen from the front desk. 

“Give me a call, okay?” Bram said as he began to write a number ( _ his number! _ ) on the side of the pizza box. He was definitely blushing now, and Simon felt warm all over at the soft expression on his face. “We should meet on the slopes tomorrow. I’d like to buy you a hot chocolate.”

And with that, Cute Bram was gone. Simon stood there for a moment, staring after him in wonder and befuddlement. Had that really just happened? Had someone, someone cute and funny and in the same state as him no less, just flirted with him? Given him his number? 

Simon walked back to his room in a trance, smile never leaving his face, because maybe skiing scared the shit out of him, but the promise of a cute, warm, freaking awesome guy to ski with? Well, maybe Simon would be enjoying his vacation a hell of a lot more than he’d originally thought.

  


**Author's Note:**

> check me out @should-I-gay-or-should-I-go on tumblr. Lol sorry this is so bland.


End file.
